The invention relates to marine propulsion device power tilt and trim mechanisms. and, more particularly, to hydraulic power tilt and trim mechanisms for outboard motors
It is known to locate a power tilting mechanism for an outboard motor between the transom and the swivel bracket with the mechanism having one end pivotally connected to the transom bracket and a second end pivotally connected to the swivel bracket. See, for example, Japanese Kokai No. 60-1097, published Jan. 7, 1985.
It is also known to use a pin extending through the transom bracket to determine the operating position or trim of an outboard motor. The pin limits downward pivotal movement of the swivel bracket and of the propulsion unit about the tilt axis. Typically, the pin can be located in a plurality of positions.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. patents: ______________________________________ Moberg 3,581,702 June 1, 1971 Cook 4,482,330 Nov. 13, 1984 Glenn et al. 4,232,627 Nov. 11, 1980 McCormick 3,434,450 March 25, 1969 Kiekhaefer 3,003,724 Oct. 10, 1961 Vargo 3,473,325 Oct 21, 1969 Kern et al. 4,325,700 Apr. 20, 1982 ______________________________________